Together
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Collection of three prompts. As long as they did it together, Ruby and Belle could do anything. Pregnancy fluff, Red Beauty.


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters

_These were some ideas that I based off of prompts from 'Imagine Your OTP...' over on Tumblr, using one of my favorite pairings - Red Beauty! I tweaked and modified some of them to fit my needs, so enjoy!_

_(The prompts are above each one-shot, and they are all related to each other) _

* * *

**Imagine that Person A has been away on a long trip and quietly comes home in the middle of the night. They find Person B curled up in bed, hugging and burying their face in a pillow with one of Person A's t-shirts on it, and snuggle up behind Person B to surprise them in the morning.**

Ruby smiled as she stretched her arms high above her head, jacket in hand. Rolling her shoulders, she walked down the deserted streets of a night time Storybrooke. The air would have been cold to any other person, but she was rather warm considering what she'd just done for the past God knows how many hours. Yawning, she hurried down the street that led to her home.

Seeing it in sight, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, fishing out her keys from her pocket in advance. From what she could see, the lights were all off, so nobody was up waiting for her, which made her happy considering the current condition of her wife.

Crossing the street, she smiled once again and made her way up the path towards the front door, making sure that she was extra quiet as she entered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping inhabitant upstairs.

Hanging up her jacket on the peg by the door, she silently locked the door behind her and tip-toed towards the kitchen where she grabbed a glass of water before making her way upstairs. Making sure to avoid the creaky floorboards, Ruby entered her and her wife's bedroom and smiled at the sight of the woman in bed.

Belle was snuggled up in the blanket, her face buried in her pillow. But that wasn't what made Ruby stop to take a closer look. Not only was Belle snuggled in their bed cutely, but she was also wearing Ruby's favorite red plaid shirt, which was about two sizes too big for her. But then again, with Belle's stomach being the size it was, it was most probably one of the easier things that she could wear lately.

Wanting to make sure that Belle stayed asleep, Ruby went into their adjoining bathroom and changed into her night clothes, quietly making her way back into their bedroom. Sighing at the sight of her pregnant wife, Ruby grinned and slowly but carefully slid into bed behind her lover.

She froze for a moment when Belle shifted and mumbled, but relaxed when the beauty next to her stayed asleep. Ruby knew how hard it was for Belle to get any sleep lately, as she was always tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Once the other woman stopped moving, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and then curled up behind her, becoming the big spoon as she slid her arms around Belle and resting her hands on her bump. Ruby breathed out softly as she snuggled in behind her wife and breathed in everything that was Belle before succumbing to sleep herself.

The next morning, the sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains and shone in Belle's face, waking her up from her deep sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, she instantly noticed that she'd gotten a better sleep than she had in the past month combined. Moving, she realized that there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting on her pregnant stomach.

Moving slightly, she craned her neck to see and found Ruby sleeping contently behind her. So, rolling over, Belle moved so that she was facing her wife, and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, running her finger down the side of her face.

Belle smiled as Ruby's eyed fluttered open and looked at her.

"Hey sleepyhead" Belle smiled, kissing the other woman as she cupped her face.

"Hi" Ruby replied, yawning. "How did you sleep?"

"Much better than I have been."

"Sorry I wasn't here for when you went to bed last night" Ruby said as Belle continued to trace the side of her face with her pointer finger.

"I understand. It was the first night of wolfstime last night and I know that you needed to run. So come on, how was it?"

Ruby smiled shyly. "It was really good"

"See, you needed it"

"Yeah, but that means that I was away from you" Ruby said, feeling guilty.

"I was fine Ruby. The wolf is a part of you, and I know that you need to just release it sometimes. You need to just run free. Plus, I was fine. Mulan came over, just like our agreement said, and checked on me before she went home."

"So you were ok?" Ruby asked, placing her hands on Belle's stomach.

"Ruby, I was fine. I promise. I know you feel guilty, but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you can't have time for yourself. Plus, I was happy knowing that you were out enjoying yourself. Are you going out again tonight?"

"Would you be ok with that?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. If you want, I can come with you if you'd like"

"But you need to rest"

"I am perfectly capable of accompanying you on a walk Ruby." Belle pouted.

Ruby laughed. "Ok, fine. Just don't pout, you know I can't resist it"

Belle smiled. "I know, and you just fell for it"

Ruby gawped at her wife. "You tricked me"

"Yes, and you fell for it" Belle laughed, pulling their faces closer together.

Ruby shook her head and allowed Belle to pull her in for a kiss, greeting each other good morning in the best way they knew how.

Later that evening, Ruby padded alongside Belle down the main street of Storybrooke. Anywhere else it would have looked quite peculiar, a pregnant woman walking down the main street with a fully grown wolf beside her, but the towns people knew it was Ruby and whenever it was wolfstime they let her go about her business, letting her roam the streets on her own.

Walking past Grannie's diner, they stopped when Snow and Mulan, both of Ruby's best friends, walked up to them and Snow crouched down to Ruby's level, smiling.

"Hey Ruby" She smiled, scratching the wolf behind her ears.

Belle smiled as she rubbed her stomach instinctively, watching her wife enjoy being scratched in her favorite spot.

"Hey Belle" Snow said as she stood up, pulling Belle in for a hug as Mulan ruffled the fur on Ruby's head.

"Hey Snow" Belle smiled, returning the hug.

"Hi. Did she get home last night?" Mulan asked, hugging Belle.

"Yes, she did thank you" She replied, looking down affectionately at her wife.

Mulan smirked. "How come she's not out running somewhere in the forest?"

"Because I asked her to be civilized for once" Ruby barked. "Fine. I tricked her by using the pout on her"

Mulan and Snow laughed. "Shouldn't she be on a lead then? I thought she was a wild animal" Mulan laughed, Snow joining in.

Ruby growled and playfully nipped at Mulan's hands, making her jump. Belle and Snow laughed out loud.

"Don't play with her. She's very protective of the fact that she doesn't need to be on a leash" Belle giggled, Snow doing the same. "Anyway, where's Charming and Aurora?" She asked as Ruby joined her by her side once more, nuzzling at her hand until she stroked her.

Snow regained some her composure. "Charming's having some father-daughter time with Emma"

"And Aurora is staying late after work to learn how to make cookies. Hence the reason why we're here at Grannie's"

"So are you two hanging out?" Belle asked, looking from Snow to Mulan.

Snow nodded. "Yep. We were just about to go and have a girl's night"

"Ok, well have a nice time. I'm gonna stay and walk with Ruby"

"Have fun on your walk Ruby" Mulan smirked.

Ruby playfully pawed the warrior and Belle shook her head, reaching down and wrapping an arm around the wolf.

"Have fun you two" Belle said as she waved off Ruby's best friends, turning back towards the direction that they were going in before.

Ruby started padding alongside her once more and nuzzled into her wife's hand, Belle smiling and smoothing her head.

"See, you enjoy my company really" Belle chuckled as they continued walking down the street.

Ruby playfully nudged the woman, causing her to laugh. Maybe taking a walk with her wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP lying in bed together, person B is a couple moths pregnant and is lightly showing and Person A is gently stroking their stomach while planting kisses on Person B's lips and cheeks.**

Belle smiled and stroked her round belly absentmindedly as she watched Ruby walk into their bedroom, sitting on her side of the bed and taking off her boots.

"Hey" She said, kissing a pregnant Belle's forehead and getting up once more, picking up her book from the dresser.

"Hi" Belle grinned. "How was your morning?"

Ruby shrugged as she laid down on her stomach next to her. "It was ok."

"Only ok?"

Ruby sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Ok, it was hilarious"

"Why was that?" Belle asked, tracing Ruby's face with her finger.

"Aurora. Granny was teaching her how to make cupcakes and it got a little messy. Good thing I was there to help out."

"I can understand you. It must have been funny to watch"

"It was. I feel bad though"

"Why?"

"Because I'm laughing at my best friend's girlfriend"

"I'm sure Mulan would understand. She might even find it funny herself."

Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe. Anyway, enough about me, how was your morning?"

"I spent the morning at the library finishing up sorting through the books"

"You didn't do anything too strenuous did you?"

Belle chuckled at Ruby's worried expression, placing a comforting hand on her forearm. "I took it easy, Ruby. I promise" She said, leaning forward towards her.

Ruby leaned in closer. "Good" She said, closing the gap between them and kissing her wife. "So," She said once they'd pulled away. "What do you want to do this afternoon? Do you want to read a book or something?"

"Maybe. I just want to spend time with you. I missed you this morning"

"I missed you too. We can just hang here all afternoon if you want? Have a lazy afternoon?"

"Sounds good" Belle replied, kissing her.

"Sounds good to me too"

About twenty minutes went by as Ruby read her book in silence, Belle enjoying the peace and quiet. Slowly Ruby's attentions slipped from her book to her wife, who had her eyes closed as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Soon, Ruby had forgotten her book completely and turned her full attentions to her lover. She closed the book and placed it on the nightstand, turning towards Belle.

Soon, the other woman felt eyes upon her and opened her own, looking over at her. "What?" She asked, hands still smoothing over her stomach.

Ruby smiled. "Nothing. It's just that you caught my attention"

"What for?"

"Because you're so beautiful"

Belle smiled and Ruby took that as her chance to move closer. Shuffling closer to her wife, she positioned herself so that she was even closer to her and started planting loving kisses all over her face and lips, Belle sighing in contentment and closing her eyes as she continued to slowly rub her hands over her bump.

"I love you" She said, smiling with her eyes still closed.

"I love you too" Ruby replied in between gentle kisses. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP just bringing home their new baby and staying up all night trying to get the baby to stop crying and sleep. In the morning, both are worse for the wear, but know their love will only get stronger.**

Ruby trudged into Granny's diner, finding her best friend Mulan sat at the counter as she always was at 8 in the morning, staring lovingly at her girlfriend who was pouring drinks behind the counter. Ruby walked up to her and sat next to the warrior.

"Hey Ruby, you ok?" Mulan asked.

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, just tired."

Aurora walked up to them and asked Ruby what she wanted. "What can I get for you Ruby?"

"Two extra strong coffee's please. Oh, and some pancakes to go"

Aurora scribbled that down on her notepad. "Coming right up"

Once her girlfriend had walked away, Mulan turned her attention's back to her best friend. "You wanna talk about it? You've got some time until your stuff's ready"

Ruby shrugged. "I guess so. Last night was crazy..."

8pm

Ruby and Belle had just returned from the hospital and been dropped off by Snow. As Belle went upstairs to place their newborn in her crib, Ruby went to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. As she lent up against the counter, she had just taken her first sip of water when she heard her wife call her from upstairs.

"Ruby!"

Ruby jumped into action and rushed upstairs, finding her wife trying to handle three things at once.

"Here, let me help you"

10pm

Ruby was laying on the bed next to Belle, who had their baby cradled in her arms. Belle rested her head on her shoulder and sighed contently as her eyes closed.

"You ok?" Ruby asked, tracing Belle's shoulder with her fingers.

"Now that I'm home I am."

Ruby glanced down at their newborn daughter and kissed the side of Belle's head.

"You wanna get some rest?" She asked.

Belle yawned and nodded. "Yes"

Ruby nodded and pulled away, helping Belle place their sleeping daughter in her crib before changing into their pyjamas and slipping into their own bed.

11:30pm

Ruby and Belle were awoken by shrill cry from the crib. Ruby rolled over and rubbed her eyes, Belle waking up next to her, ready to get up. She reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get her" She said, kissing a sleepy Belle sweetly on the lips before getting out of bed and walking over to the crib. The other woman definitely needed her rest after all that she'd been through the past nine months, especially the past day and a half.

Ruby padded over to the crib and picked out her daughter. "Hey, don't cry" She said, rocking her back and fourth.

When she realized that the baby wouldn't stop any time soon, Ruby wrapped her up and quietly exited the room, going downstairs so that she didn't wake up Belle. Gripping her daughter tightly in her arms at the thought of her wife, she made her way into the living room and started rocking her once more.

12:30am

Belle woke up to find that her wife was not back in their bed. She knew she'd gone out of the room to soothe their daughter, but surely she wasn't still at it? Shaking her head, she got up and made her way sleepily downstairs, finding Ruby rocking a crying baby.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked up to see a sleepy Belle in the doorway.

"Belle? Sorry, did she wake you?"

"No. I went to cuddle you and you weren't there, so I came to find you. How long have you been trying to calm her down?"

"About an hour. I managed to get her to sleep for about five minutes and when I moved to come back upstairs, she started crying again."

"Here, let me try" Belle said, walking up to her wife and holding out her arms for their daughter.

"Ok" Ruby nodded, carefully handing the baby to Belle.

The brunette then proceeded to sit down on the couch and patted the space next to her, wanting Ruby to join her. Ruby heeded the silent request and sat down next to her.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Belle asked, looking down at the crying baby.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know"

"Let's try"

Ruby watched as Belle prepared herself and directed the baby towards her chest, letting her feed. When the baby had finished, Belle pulled up her shirt and they sighed in relief as she stopped crying.

"I read in one of those pregnancy books that babies get really sleepy after they feed."

Ruby nodded against her shoulder. "Let's hope she does"

Five minutes later, they were just about to get up and take her back up to their room when she started crying again.

Belle sighed. "Looks like we're in for a long first night"

2am

"When will she stop crying?" Ruby sighed, frustrated that every time their daughter stopped crying, she started again the moment that they tried taking her upstairs.

"I don't know Ruby. Maybe she doesn't like it in our room"

"Then what do we do?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could sleep down here?"

"I just want to sleep" Ruby whined, rubbing her eyes.

"I know, I really want to too, but our daughter seems to think differently. Come on, she's stopped, let's try now"

"Fine" Ruby groaned, standing up.

They crept towards the stairs and just as Belle put her foot on the first step, the baby in her arms started crying loudly.

"Oh, for God sakes!" Ruby groaned out loud, making her way towards the kitchen.

4am

Two hours later and the two of them had tried everything. Feeding, complete quiet, rocking, soft music, singing, and nothing seemed to work. The longer they were awake, the more frustrated they were getting.

"Ruby, stop groaning, you're probably making it worse" Belle scolded, her wife's whining starting to annoy her.

"I can't help it. I'm running out of ideas on what we can do"

"Don't you think I'm trying to think of ways too?!"

"I'm really tired."

"I am too, but our daughter is more important"

"Aren't we just as important Belle?" She snapped.

"Stop arguing Ruby"

Ruby stood up and walked over to where Belle was standing with their daughter in her arms. "You stop arguing"

"No you"

"No you"

"You"

Ruby sighed. "You know what? I'm going to get some air, I don't wanna argue with you over this"

And with that, she stalked out of the room and exited through the back door.

6am

The sun was just coming up when their baby finally stopped crying. Belle was curled up on the couch with the baby in her arms, Ruby nowhere to be found.

Soon enough, Belle woke up once more and looked down at her daughter, sitting up ever so slowly. She stood up and quietly padded into the hallway, not finding her wife in sight. Sighing, Belle shook her head and made her way upstairs towards her and Ruby's room. Little did she know her wife was in the kitchen and heard her the moment she touched the bottom step of the staircase.

She silently followed her up and watched as Belle placed a sleeping baby into her crib, surprising the other woman when she wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Sorry" Ruby said, apologizing for earlier as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Belle's neck.

"It's ok, we're both tired."

The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, and soon, curiosity got the better of Ruby, and she peered down over Belle's shoulder at their sleeping daughter.

After a few moments, Belle broke the silence."Don't worry, as long as we're together, we can do it, Ruby. I know we can, because I love you"

Ruby knew that what Belle said was completely true, and as long as they stuck together through the tough times ahead, they'd get through it.

Present

"So you've been up all night?" Mulan asked in disbelief.

Ruby nodded as Aurora walked up to her with her drinks and to-go bag. "Yep"

"Take it easy"

"Yeah, I hope so. Thanks Aurora" She said, standing up and handing Aurora the money due before taking her stuff and heading back home to where she knew Belle would be sleeping along with their newborn.

As she made her way home, she knew that no matter what faced them in the future, as long as they were together they'd get through it.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
